More about a boy: The bad mother
by superchiwo
Summary: After the 10x12 "About a boy" Dean is 14 years old. He and Sam have to change their relationship. In my story "He did it for you" Sam must do a deal with Crowley for he could save to Dean. Now is the moment to pay to the King of the Hell. Someone want the throne of Crowley ¿Who is the traitor? Please, send a rewiev, even if it is negative and short. I feel lonely :(


Life was quiet for the Winchester brothers lately.

Castiel visited them frequently, and sometimes, too Charlie visited them, normally she was accompanied to Carla.  
Some weekends Dean was meeting with Jimmy and the two boys spent the day together.  
Who did not shown for the bunker was Crowley. After he informed them that he had captured to Meg, who inexplicably was still alive, they had not heard something from him.  
That was a relief for the two brothers since Sam had promised to Crowley that he is going to help him to end with who was conspiring to take the Crowley's throne. it was in exchange for his help to save Dean.

The Winchesters were waiting for their friends that afternoon. They had throw a small party of pizza and movies.  
Castiel had to bring apple pie. Charlie and Carla were bringing drinks.  
Dean had been making pizzas all the afternoon, after he get the permission from Sam. He had already finished and he had all ready to put in the oven, so he was boring.

"When they go to arrive? Had you remember to Cas that he bring the apple pie? You know he always goes through the roof, on the clouds even."  
"That's normal, Dean. He is an angel. And I've said you a thousand times that they'll come at six."  
Sam answered resigned.  
"It's ten to six now. They should be here already."  
The boy said looking forward to it.  
Sam thought something to keep Dean entertained and he leave him alone for a while.  
A Dean boring was as one of the seven plagues of Egypt. The only solution was to give him something to do.  
"did you search the movies that we will to see yet?... And you have to put them in order."  
"It's right, Sam." the boy said happily and he went quickly to do it.

A while later the door rang. Charlie and Carla, both looked wonderful, were greeting:  
"I glad to see you, bitches!" Charlie said Sam kissed to the two girls, and Dean throw into their arms.  
"How is my beautiful boy?"  
Carla said giving him two loud kisses. Sam answered for him.  
"He was impatient for you will arrive. He has been annoying me with your visit all the damn day."  
"I haven't been annoying to you. I have been making pizzas." the boy protested.  
"Charlie, help me to choose a pizza to we'll baking first or Sam will put in the oven the vegetables pizza. He forced me to make one, but I had put ham too in it."  
He said while dragged to Charlie towards the Kitchen for the young woman could admire his work.

"It's nice to see him so happy" Carla said smiling to Sam.  
"I think, despite your fears, you are doing a good work as a father."  
"I hope so. I try to do it at least."  
He said to Carla.  
"Come on! Let's take the drinks to the fridge and we must avoid that Dean and Charlie could get into the oven the giant meat pizza that Dean has made. That pizza has more of one kilo of meat in it. If we will eat this pizza first, we cannot try the other pizzas."

Castiel appeared without ringing the bell and he carrying a huge box, The box had more two meters long and nearly two meters wide.  
"I,m sorry, but I had to get into the bunker flying in the ethereal plane because the box would not fit through the door."  
"What Hell bring you, Castiel?"  
"Apple pie."  
"But that's gigantic! We are only five persons and you,... you don't need to eat even!"  
"Dean told me that I should bring the biggest than I found."  
The angel apologized.  
Dean's eyes were wide open. It really exceeded his dreams.  
"Don't worry, Cas! You did it great really!"  
"I appreciate your words, Dean."  
The kitten Meg came to greet to Castiel. She rubbed against his legs and purring. Castiel leave the box on the large table and he lifted the cat in his arms and stroked her.

After some discussion about if it was possible to eat all the pie or not, Sam ended the discussion with a call to Louise. She was still directing the Minors Centre where they had fought against the Shtrigas. Louise said that she would be happy to received the apple pie that left. It would be almost all of it, for distribute it between the children of the Centre.  
Dean, who was calculated how many days he could to eat apple pie, was a little disappointed. But well, he was glad for the children of the Centre.  
Soon, everyone were sitting in the couch. One lying on the others after a great dinner of pizza and pie. They were watching the the third Batman's movie. This film was directed by Tim Burton in 1989. Charlie wanted that they could compare this version with the more modern versions. She think that this film is much better that the more latest.

Despite his passion for Batman, Dean was fast asleep with his head on Castiel. Meg slept was a ball on the knees of the angel.  
So Charlie, Carla and Sam were discussed quietly who actor was the best Batman.  
"But guys! Keaton is the best, certainly..." Charlie was defended when the lights went out in the bunker and the televisor began to flash.  
Castiel instinctively protected to Dean with his arm, causing the boy to wake up.  
"Is the movie finished already?" He asked with a yawn. At the moment he realized that something strange was happening and he tensed.  
On the TV began to blare The Eagles, the song "Desperado" from the album "Hell Freezes Over."

Desperado why don't you come to your senses? You been out ridin' fences for so long now Oh you're a hard one But I know that you got your reasons These things that are pleasin' you Can hurt you somehow

Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy She'll beat you if she's able You know the queen of hearts Is always your best bet ...

"Hi guys!"  
The music stopped and Crowley appeared on screen. Meg hissed and she run into hiding.  
"Crowley!" Exclaimed all chorused.  
"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful picture of a dysfunctional family but ... Here, Moose and I have an agreement that we have to speak"  
"Does it have to be now, Crowley?" Sam asked with annoyance.  
"Oh, of course not! No hurry ... .It isn't important. "  
The demon said ironically.  
"They're only trying to steal my throne !" He shouted angrily.  
"All right!" Agreed Sam. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Meg does not speak ..."  
"It's normal. She's a cat ..."

"Shut up,Castiel!" They said all at once.  
"If the feathered fool allow me to continue then I'll tell you the plan. As much as I've tortured to Meg. The devil!"  
Said Crowley while stared to the angel. "She doesn't lose one word and she continued saying that knew nothing about it."  
"You do not want that I torture to her?" Sam said worried.  
"Don't be stupid! I have the best torturers of Hell. Can you stop interrupting?" Crowley ran his hand over his face and he took a deep breath.  
"The plan is this. I will facilitate that she could escape and you should find with her and pretend to be on her side. She does not know that our relations are not, really, as tense as before. Then you will use your charms to wheedle everything she knows. When you have the information you pass it me. It's easy. I think even the Hamtaro has understood. "  
Everyone looked at Dean.  
"Very funny Crowley! Of course I understand and I do not like the plan. "  
"I do not give a shit that you do not like! Sam and I have an agreement! "

Sam thought that Crowley could have asked worse things and that an agreement with the King of Hell could not be broken without unpleasant consequences. How being chased by hounds of hell ...  
"I'm agree, Crowley. When we start with it? "  
"Tomorrow at five in the morning. I going to free Meg in the Gottland Cemetery, near Concordia. You will be there under the guise of a ghost hunting to which you are so fans. As you see I have thought of everything"  
"We will be there"  
"I hope to have good news soon from you. Don't fail me! "

The television went off indicating that the King of Hell was closing the meeting.  
Sam sat at his computer.  
"We have an hour and a quarter of the way from here to the Cemetery of Gottland. So I have to get up at three in the morning. And now it's eleven at night. "  
He said looking at his watch.  
"Guys, I hate to be bad host. But I'll try to sleep four short hours."  
Dean was ready to start the fight with Sam to he allow to accompany him. He not is going to let his brother go alone, but now Sam was older than him and this change the things.  
"Dean, go to your bed!" Sam ordered him.  
The boy mused:  
"Why I'm small and I have to sleep or because I'll accompany to you?"  
"For the two reasons."  
"I'm going to bed already, Sam. Good night, everybody! "

And for once Dean went to bed without arguing.

To be continued.

To be continued...


End file.
